Web-based browsing may include visual navigation of three-dimensional objects. Such visual navigation typically comprises rendering a large number of media representations of the appearance of an object or a model thereof. Scarcity of communication resources, such as bandwidth and/or communication channels (e.g., in-band channels and/or out-of-band channels) may preclude a satisfactory perceived quality of service for consumers navigating such objects.